The present invention relates to a peristaltic pump comprising a flexible tube arranged along a circular path and a compression member for progressively and recurrently compressing the flexible tube. The compression member being drivable by an electric motor via a speed-reducing device.
Such peristaltic pumps are known in the art (e.g., as shown in a brochure entitled "Dosierpumpe Type 14" (Peristaltic Pump Type 14) for a product of SBS-Feintechnik, 7745 Schonach, Germany).
This prior art peristaltic pump is of a very complex design since it consists of three separate units, namely the electric motor, multistep reduction gearing, and the pump.